The subject invention relates to an improved mechanism of vibration type microphone, particularly to one comprising of a top cover, a buffer foam rubber, a microphone carrier, a capacitor microphone, a separating piece, an arc shaped vibration inducing plate and a bottom cover, whereby said mechanism will receive voice frequency by direct contact with human flesh. Its arc shaped vibration inducing plate will reduce and dampen voice frequency from improper vibrations, and condense the air's molecular energy to transmit the voice frequency, thus achieving the effects of upgrading voice fidelity and clearness.
Conventionally, a regular vibration type microphone involves a fixing device B (a buckle, a band, etc.) which is connected to the main unit A that is attached to a microphone and worn on the user's neck or head, whereby the main unit A is in direct contact with the flesh outside the user's vocal cords or in direct contact with the flesh outside the user's oral cavity, as illustrated in FIG. 1, to directly receive the voice frequency transmitted from the flesh vibration, and transmit the voice frequency vibration to the capacitor microphone in the main unit A. This then converts it into electrical signals. The structure of a conventional vibration type microphone is illustrated in FIG. 2, wherein there is the sequential arrangement of a microphone carrier C, a capacitor microphone D and a foam rubber E inside the main unit A, so when said vibration type microphone is worn on the user's body, the thin vibration membrane F on the bottom of the main unit A is in direct contact with human flesh. In this way, the voice frequency transmitted from the flesh vibration is taken up by the vibration membrane F, before it goes through the foam rubber E to the capacitor microphone D, to be converted into electrical signals. However, such a transmission involves a huge loss of voice energy and the voice tone becomes blurred, therefore, two methods have been adopted to improve a conventional vibration type microphone:
(1) Enhancement of the sensitivity of the capacitor microphone D, so it will receive more minute voice frequency vibrations, but since the microphone of such a model has a very high sensitivity, it will also receive some unwanted sound, such as the hollow sound of air molecules inside the main unit A, or even noise coming from outside. As a result, it lacks the feature of said vibration type microphone that is supposed to insulate outside noises. PA1 (2) Amplification of the received signals by means of an electronic amplifying circuit. However, such a model will also encounter the shortcoming of amplified noise as in the above model. Moreover, its production cost is quite high, its voice frequency is easily altered by the electronic circuit, and its tone control is unsatisfactory.
Meanwhile, the above two conventional models have two common shortcomings: (1) Failure to effectively inhibit the resonance inside the main unit A; (2) Too much change of voice frequency, too much difference as compared with the voice normally emitted from an oral cavity, so the user's voice is often distorted after it is transmitted to the electronic circuit, resulting in difficulty in identifying the speaker's voice. Furthermore, it will emit utterances similar to that emitted from a robot or a voice changer, so the transmission quality of the voice frequency needs to be improved.
In view of the above shortcomings of the conventional vibration type microphone, the subject inventor has conducted much research, based on abundant experience accumulated over several years in the R&D and production of related earphones, microphones and similar products, accompanied by repeated tests and amendments of actual production of samples, and has successfully developed the "improved mechanism of vibration type microphone" that will upgrade volume and voice quality, enhance the voice tone, clearness and fidelity, and effectively remove the shortcomings of conventional models.
To enable better understanding of the structural characteristics and performance, please refer to the following drawings and detailed description.